Shy, panicked but in love
by Dead Apple
Summary: OS pour le concours "Notre première fois" organisé par le forum DAL, classé deuxième - Bella, fiancée à Edward, décide enfin de sauter le pas ! Malgré la peur et parfois la panique, elle finira par céder à la tentation. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...


**Bonjour les gens ! Me revoici avec un petit OS écrit tout spécialement pour le concours "notre première fois" organisé par le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon et arrivé à la seconde place. Je vous laisse le plaisir (ou pas) de le découvrir et grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour lui !  
**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !  
**

* * *

**"Concours « Notre première fois »  
**

**Titre de l'histoire : Shy, panicked but in love **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum ****Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit. fr/ (enlever les espaces)**  


* * *

**-Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire…**

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, la jeune femme essayait désespérément de se calmer et de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle avait beau appliquer à la règle les exercices de respiration, elle ne se sentait en rien plus détendue. Au contraire…

Bella abaissa la lunette des toilettes et s'assit dessus. Elle posa ses coudes sur son giron et se prit le visage entre les mains.

**-Tout va bien se passer ! Des tas de filles font ça et tout se passe bien. La preuve, elles veulent recommencer ! Parfois à un tel point qu'elles en deviennent nymphomanes… Bon, j'espère ne pas tomber dans cet extrême-là mais… ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça… C'est juste une étape à passer… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je stresse et que j'en fais tout un plat. C'est vrai quoi… C'est juste du sexe.**

Un petit rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle se trouvait légèrement stupide de réagir ainsi et d'un autre côté, tous les messages indiquaient que son corps se détendait. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa nervosité ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir.

L'adrénaline due à ses angoisses envahissait complètement son organisme. Cela la stimulait, la rendant énergique mais aussi terriblement sur les nerfs. Et parfois, ils pouvaient lâcher comme précédemment. Au lieu d'en subir les effets, Bella décida de retourner la situation à son avantage. Elle profita de cette adrénaline pour la muer en courage et détermination.

Bella se leva vivement. Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle était prête à affronter son fiancé qui l'attendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle était prête à se donner complètement à lui. Ce serait comme les nuits des deux dernières années. Il y aurait des mots doux et réconfortants chuchotés au creux de son oreille. Des caresses qui feraient réagir son corps. Une bouche qui se baladerait et explorait son corps dans les moindres recoins.

Elle frissonna d'anticipation. Les souvenirs défilaient dans son esprit avec presque autant de vivacité et de réalisme qu'au moment où elle les avait vécus. Son corps réagit sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Elle sentit ses tétons se durcir et progressivement, elle sentait son intimité se préparer à accueillir son amant.

Bella retourna près de l'immense glace. Elle se tint au rebord du lavabo tandis qu'elle observait minutieusement son reflet. Pour marquer davantage l'événement de leur première fois à tous les deux, elle avait voulu se faire belle au maximum. Elle avait investi la salle de bain durant une bonne partie de la soirée et avait appliqué bons nombres des conseils de sa future belle-sœur. Elle s'était servie du sèche-cheveux pour donner du volume à sa chevelure après avoir effectué un bon soin, puis elle avait utilisé un fer à friser pour définir des boucles parfaites sur les pointes. Le résultat était presque aussi époustouflant que les brushings des stars hollywoodiennes. Elle avait également sublimé son visage délicat par un maquillage subtil et raffiné : du blush pour un teint rayonnant, de l'eye-liner et du mascara pour souligne son regard et allonger ses cils et un rouge à lèvres discret et indélébile. Le but était de rendre fou son chéri, pas de lui barbouiller le corps de taches grasses…

Bella étudia ensuite sa fine nuisette de satin noire. Elle la réajusta au niveau de la poitrine et vérifia les lacets dans le dos. La fine ouverture entre les deux pans de tissu relié, laissait apercevoir la ficelle de son string noir…

Elle souffla. Tout était parfait. En fait, elle le savait bien avant de le vérifier. Elle essayait simplement de gagner encore un peu de temps.

Ses peurs refirent surface. Bella cessa alors de réfléchir. Au lieu de se laisser submerger par l'angoisse, elle s'abandonna à son désir, au feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur… Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis l'ouvrit.

Son homme était bien dans leur lit, juste en face d'elle. Pourtant, à sa vue, tous ses espoirs se décomposèrent un à un. Il s'était endormi en l'attendant. Il régnait une odeur de fumée encore prononcée, signe que son fiancé avait éteint les bougies que très récemment.

Elle jura dans sa tête et s'insulta de tous les noms. Elle avait raté le coche de très près. Tous ses efforts n'avaient finalement servi à rien. Son angoisse avait été vaine, sa virginité toujours présente et sa frustration était bien là pour le lui faire rappeler.

Elle partit se démaquiller rapidement. Elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler à un panda avec un nid à corbeaux à la place des cheveux demain matin au réveil. Puis elle se changea, remplaçant sa nuisette et son string par un tee-shirt homme et un tanga. Elle préférait garder la surprise vestimentaire pour plus tard…

Avant de rejoindre Edward, Bella l'observa dans son sommeil. Il s'était installé près de son côté à elle et bien qu'il ait ramené son oreiller avec lui, il avait la tête sur celui de Bella, là où son odeur était la plus présente. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement retroussées comme s'il souriait dans son sommeil. C'était une version atténuée de son sourire lorsqu'il s'amuse de ce qu'elle fait. Même endormi, il trouvait un moyen de l'embarrasser…

Elle avait honte d'avoir tant tardé dans cette fichue salle de bains et de l'avoir fait attendre au point qu'il tombe de fatigue. Elle n'avait vraiment pas assuré. Mais alors vraiment, _vraiment_ pas ! Et son embarras actuel n'était rien comparé à celui qu'elle aurait lorsqu'elle devrait le regarder en face à son réveil.

Cependant, elle se réconfortait par l'idée qu'il n'était pas fâché. Il était de son côté et sa position était comme une invitation à l'étreindre. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de dormir l'un contre l'autre dans la position des petites cuillères. Tous deux appréciaient grandement les avantages que cela offrait. Tout d'abord la proximité. Ils aimaient sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le leur. Il aimait se réveiller avec l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il aimait lui caresser la cuisse pour la réveiller en douceur puis remonter doucement vers son centre ou ses seins. Elle aimait sentir l'érection matinale de son homme calée entre ses fesses et attiser son propre désir en créant une friction contre elle.

Elle s'immisça sous les draps et cala son dos contre son torse. Il avait une demi-molle contre laquelle elle exerça une légère pression sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'arrêta au moment où elle en prit conscience. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Du moins, pas après s'être préparée et après avoir ensuite tout enlevé…

Elle éteignit la lumière et prit son mal en patience en se frottant les jambes l'une contre l'autre. Son excitation n'allait pas partir de sitôt et le sommeil était loin d'être présent. La nuit promettait d'être longue mais pas au sens où elle l'avait espéré… et redouté à la fois !

* * *

Bella émergea doucement du pays des chimères. Les stores vénitiens filtraient quelques rayons de soleil qui lui venaient lui caresser les cuisses. Cela lui procurait une douce chaleur, aussi subtile que le parfum d'un bouquet de roses dans un grand salon. Elle sentait également une brise fraîche lui effleurer le corps.

Elle remua légèrement. Les draps avaient été repoussés jusqu'à ses pieds, quant à son tee-shirt, il était remonté jusqu'à son nombril. Elle aurait pu se sentir bien en cette matinée estivale, si seulement elle n'avait pas été seule...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et une odeur de nourriture envahit la chambre. Des pas discrets se rapprochèrent d'elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Des bruits de vaisselle se firent entendre près du sol. Son fiancé fit le tour du lit et vint la rejoindre. Bien qu'il y soit allé avec précaution, le matelas la secoua à la manière d'un bateau sur la mer.

**-Je sais que tu es réveillée,** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. **Si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux par toi-même, je serais forcé de te donner le baiser du prince charmant et tous les deux savons pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas ça. Du moins, pas avant d'être passé par la case « salle de bains ».**

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Bella se retourna et se blottit contre son chéri. Elle mit sa tête dans le cou d'Edward et elle passa un bras et une jambe par-dessus son corps. Il participa également à l'étreinte afin de la rendre plus confortable pour tous les deux. Elle sentit le pénis de son amour dur contre sa féminité humide. Elle n'en avait pas eu conscience jusqu'ici mais elle avait dû faire des rêves très agréables pour être aussi humide et aussi tôt dans la journée.

Edward grogna de plaisir et se frotta contre elle. Elle ne put que se frotter elle aussi contre lui. Elle avait l'impression que son besoin de lui était pressant, pas seulement dans le sens où il était urgent mais aussi dans le sens qu'il l'oppressait. C'était comme si un poids lui comprimait la poitrine et l'empêcher de reprendre correctement sa respiration.

Et puis elle comprit d'où cela venait. Son corps réagissait de la même manière qu'hier soir dans la salle de bains. Elle était de nouveau angoissée.

Edward s'en aperçut. Elle avait arrêté ses mouvements brusquement tandis que son corps s'était raidi. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair de son dos comme si Bella s'accrochait désespérément à une bouée de sauvetage.

**-Bella,** l'appela-t-il doucement. **Détends-toi, mon amour.**

Il tenta de se séparer d'elle pour observer son visage mais elle refusa. Elle resta collée contre lui de toutes ses forces. Maintenant, elle avait honte. Honte de ne pas arriver à se laisser aller. Et tandis qu'il lui susurrait des paroles réconfortantes, elle chercha l'origine de cette barrière.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, analysa la situation avec toute l'objectivité qu'elle pouvait avoir et compara ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui et ce qu'il s'était passé hier, avec toutes les fois où tout s'était bien déroulé. Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle avait beau retourner les situations dans tous les sens pour en saisir chaque angle, elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer son malaise.

Ce mot la fit réaliser brusquement de quelque chose. Elle n'était pas à l'aise le matin pour faire ce genre de chose. Pour la même raison qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse le matin, elle ne voulait pas non plus être trop proche de lui. Elle avait besoin d'avoir confiance en elle pour ça. Or elle devait passer un rapide coup dans la salle de bains pour ça… Elle devait se sentir belle et fraîche.

**-Tu m'excuses deux minutes,** lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il fronçait les sourcils avec une expression perplexe. Il hocha la tête et desserra son étreinte pour la laisser accéder à la pièce d'à côté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté une étape. Évidemment, la première chose qui lui vint en tête fut de se remettre en question et de se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il ne pensait pas avoir commis d'erreur… Il émit l'hypothèse que le changement brutal de comportement de Bella ne venait pas de lui, seulement d'elle. Il passa quelques secondes à essayer de la comprendre sans y parvenir. Après tout, c'était une femme et même si parfois il arrivait à se rapprocher au mieux de son esprit, il y aurait toujours des choses qui lui échapperaient…

Il prit le plateau de nourriture et le posa sur le lit en attendant que Bella le rejoigne. Il cala quelques coussins entre son dos et la tête de lit. La porte de salle de bains s'ouvrit. Bella s'appuya contre le chambranle. Il sourit en l'observant. Ses cheveux étaient différents comparé à d'habitude. Ils avaient quelque chose de sauvage et indomptable qui rendait sa fiancée très sexy. Le tee-shirt qu'elle lui avait emprunté lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Il pouvait admirer la ligne parfaite de ses jambes. Le vêtement informe ne rendait pas vraiment justice aux courbes si bien proportionnées de Bella mais l'imagination d'Edward était telle, qu'il préférait largement se les représenter dans son esprit. Seule la proéminence de sa poitrine déformait légèrement le tissu.

Elle aussi le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il avait les cheveux en bataille comme d'habitude et une barbe de trois jours qui pointait le bout de son nez. Son regard descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine ferme et musclé parsemée de quelques poils. Son regard continua sa course et atteignit ses tablettes de chocolat parfaitement sculptées. Puis il y avait ce V et un petit duvet de poils pubiens qui annonçait les choses sérieuses. Ce matin, Edward portait un boxer bleu roi d'une couleur aussi intense que ses yeux vert émeraude. Son sous-vêtement le moulait d'une façon très tentatrice. Il mettait en évidence la façon dont la Nature l'avait pourvu et à quel point il était content de la voir.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avec ce même regard envieux pour l'autre. Bella le rejoignit et se mit à califourchon sur lui sans pour autant se laisser reposer entièrement sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas que ça aille trop loin maintenant. Elle voulait juste son baiser du matin.

Edward ne se sentait pas frustré du manque de contact et ne fit rien pour séparer les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur intimité. Il n'avait pas envie de brusquer Bella et de la faire fuir. Et puis, il utilisait ses mains pour assouvir son besoin de toucher. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Bella afin de l'attirer contre soi.

Elle déposa d'abord délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amour. C'était un baiser chaste empreint de tendresse et d'amour. Il se fit ensuite plus approfondi et langoureux. Bella entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa Edward l'explorer avec douceur. Puis il fit des allers retours avec sa langue. Elle n'eut pas de mal à l'imaginer faire la même chose ailleurs avec une autre partie de son corps…

Elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Ses mains tirèrent sur les cheveux d'Edward pour le rapprocher d'elle. Leur baiser devint fiévreux. Elle se laissa glisser contre son corps. Ils émirent tous deux des petits cris étouffés de plaisir, pourtant il la repoussa un peu. Tous deux étaient essoufflés.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle lui demanda tacitement la raison de son geste par le regard. Il lui sourit de manière réconfortante.

**-Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais nous avons promis d'être chez mes parents pour onze heures. Il nous faut le temps de manger et de se préparer.**

Il blottit sa tête dans le cou de Bella. Il y déposa quelques baisers. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux en apprécier les sensations.

**-Si on se dépêche de prendre le petit-déjeuner, on pourrait prendre notre temps pour une douche à deux,** lui souffla-t-il.

L'air lui caressait agréablement sa peau fine et sensible. Cela lui procurait également de légers frissons le long de son échine. Edward continua ses baisers et lui mordilla gentiment la peau avant de la marquer d'un suçon. Puis il se recula et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se recula à son tour, comprenant qu'il était temps de nourrir une autre sorte d'appétit.

Elle s'installa à côté de son fiancé qui prit le plateau sur ses cuisses. Il y avait des crêpes avec de la confiture de Cranberry ainsi que des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Côté boisson, chacun avait sa tasse de café, deux sucres et de la crème pour Bella et un noir pour Edward. Il avait également du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

Elle le remercia en l'embrassant. C'était à la fois pour le repas mais aussi pour le fait qu'ils mangeaient au lit. D'habitude, Edward ne voulait jamais. Il n'aimait pas manger là où il dormait par question de principe. Cela lui venait de son éducation et de sa mère trop stricte concernant l'hygiène. Bella changerait les draps dès qu'elle en aurait le temps. Elle appréciait l'effort qu'Edward avait fait pour elle mais du coup, elle se demandait à quel point il la pensait perturbée par hier soir.

Un silence gêné régnait durant le repas, comme s'il voulait parler sans oser le faire. Il voulait sûrement aborder le sujet mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle aurait bien voulu l'éviter mais savait pertinemment qu'il fallait le faire. Elle reposa son assiette vide sur le plateau et but d'une traite le verre de jus de fruit. Elle avait la bouche sèche et le fait de boire n'y avait rien changé. Sa bouche resterait sèche tant que la discussion n'aurait pas pris fin.

**-Edward ?**

Il se retourna vers elle avec une lueur d'espoir, ce qui l'encouragea à lancer le sujet.

**-À propos d'hier soir, je suis désolée…**

Il lui sourit de manière réconfortante. Elle vit le soulagement dans ses yeux.

**-Je voulais justement t'en parler. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça…** (Il posa sa tasse de café vide sur le plateau qu'il mit sur le lit.) **Si tu n'es pas prête, on peut attendre le mariage. Ce n'est plus si loin que ça…**

Elle le regarda surprise qu'il lui demande ça et se rapprocha de lui. Elle reprit la même position que tout à l'heure et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Son boxer était moins rigide que précédemment. Edward avait l'art de se maîtriser rapidement. Après deux ans sans qu'il n'y ait eu de pénétration, il devait avoir acquis un sacré contrôle sur son désir. En particulier lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas le satisfaire entièrement.

**-Tu veux attendre,** lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement, droit dans les yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit quelques secondes.

**-Je ne sais pas trop,** avoua-t-il avec franchise. **En fait, je pensais surtout à toi. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas prête.**

Les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent.

**-J'ai l'impression que tu te mets la pression pour moi,** continua-t-il. **Et je ne veux pas que tu te forces.**

Elle ne se vexa pas mais elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle dut tousser pour parvenir à parler d'une voix claire, presque normale.

**-J'ai envie de toi, **_**vraiment**_**.**

Elle trouvait sa réplique vraiment minable. Et Edward n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu qu'elle ne l'était.

**-Mais…**

Elle put presque entendre le point d'interrogation au bout. Il l'encourageait à parler. Elle baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait pas lui livrer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même et le regarder en même temps. Elle trouvait ça presque plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble au lit. À moins qu'intime ne soit pas le terme adéquat… Intimidant peut-être ?

**-Effectivement, je me suis peut-être mise la pression toute seule. J'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais patient avec moi et attentionné. Je ne veux pas te priver de… enfin… je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Je ne veux pas te punir à cause de certains choix. Quoique… je n'ai pas choisi de ne pas arriver à…**

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers son visage. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui faire croire qu'il se moquait d'elle ou qu'il la jugeait. Son expression n'était pas non plus impassible. Elle exprimait de la compréhension et de l'encouragement. Elle se détendit lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

**-J'ai su attendre jusqu'à maintenant. Je peux encore le faire. Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour si tu ne te sens pas prête et que tu fais ça juste pour moi : je me sentirais terriblement mal ensuite. J'aurais eu l'impression de t'utiliser.**

Elle se recula pour l'observer. Elle voulait lire la sincérité sur son visage parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire… Et pourtant…

**-Mais ce n'est pas trop dur de résister,** l'interrogea-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire en coin. Il avait une idée salace en tête, elle le savait.

**-C'est toujours difficile de te résister. Mais je pense que ça le serait davantage si je savais ce que ça faisait. Or, être vierge ça peut aider parfois.**

Bella souffla.

**-Je suis désolée de d'affliger ça.**

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Chacun son rythme.**

**-Mais au bout de presque trois ans je devrais être prête quand même,** s'énerva-t-elle légèrement.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être comme la plupart des femmes, pour ne pas dire toutes. Elle s'en voulait de faire souffrir Edward, un homme tellement bien. Elle avait aussi peur de le perdre. Il lui caressa la joue pour la calmer. Elle écarta sa tête pour ne plus qu'il la touche.

**-Imagine un instant que tu ne m'aies pas proposé qu'on emménage ensemble, ni qu'on se marie. J'en serais restée à quel stade ? Les petits bisous ?**

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La colère l'avait complètement envahie.

**-Je ne veux pas me marier sans te montrer dans quoi tu t'engages réellement niveau sexe. C'est important. Tu me juras fidélité devant le prête, il n'y aura pas de machine arrière ensuite. Et si tu t'apercevais après que je t'ai déçu ou que je ne te conviens pas, que feras-tu ? On pourrait divorcer, mais tu ne pourrais pas te remarier devant Dieu… Tu aurais gâché l'un des moments les plus importants de ta vie.**

**-Chuuuuut. Bella,** murmura-t-il. **Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que me marier avec toi est une bonne chose, ni sur le fait que tu seras une amante formidable. Tu te rappelles la première fois que tu m'as caressé intimement ?**

Elle rougit. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait ! C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu nu. Avant, elle n'avait fait que le sentir dormir contre elle. Elle avait été tellement surprise ce jour-là. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle imaginait… La texture… il n'y avait rien de comparable. Elle avait été tellement intriguée au début, qu'elle en avait oublié à qui appartenait l'objet de sa fascination. Elle avait joué quelques minutes avec. Elle l'avait touché et avait observé la réaction. Cela bougeait sans qu'Edward ne puisse y faire quoi que soit. Il avait toussé pour avoir son attention. Et puis elle était passée à des choses plus sérieuses. Premiers attouchements sexuels.

**-Et bien tu avais peur et puis au final, tu t'es superbement bien débrouillée.**

**-Parce que tu m'as montré comment tu faisais et ce que tu aimais.**

**-Je t'assure qu'avant ça, c'était bien aussi. Tu n'y allais juste pas assez fermement. Il faut y aller moins délicatement avec un homme pour qu'il sente quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme les femmes.**

Elle souffla.

**-J'avais peur de te faire mal.**

**-Et c'est compréhensible.**

Il eut un silence gênant. Il finit par le briser.

**-De quoi as-tu peur exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye tant dans le fait de faire l'amour ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Tu veux vraiment la liste ?**

**-La liste au grand complet,** dit-il avec entrain.

**-Déjà, la peur de te décevoir.**

**-Mais ça, je suis sûr que tu seras géniale. Je suppose que c'est instinctif. Au pire, tu en parles avec ma sœur ou ma belle-sœur. Elles ne te jugeront pas et n'iront pas en parler avec les parents. Tu connais ma mère, elle voudrait qu'on se préserve tous jusqu'au mariage et qu'on ne fasse l'amour que pour faire des enfants. Quant à tes parents…** (Il grimaça.) **Ta mère serait sûrement mal à l'aise mais elle t'aiderait. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton père qui se contenterait de me briser le cou s'il l'apprenait.**

Ils rirent doucement ensemble.

**-Et puis tu ne t'es même pas dit que c'était moi qui pouvais être décevant ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

**-Impossible,** déclara-t-elle avec certitude. **Il n'y a qu'à me voir lorsque tu me touches.**

Pour vérifier, il passa un doigt sous son tanga. Elle gémit et chercha plus de contact. Edward se retira dans un rire.

**-Ce sera tout ce que tu auras,** dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Bella fit la moue en l'insultant de sadique.

**-Problème suivant,** fit-il en ignorant totalement sa remarque.

Elle souffla et réfléchit.

**-Ça va faire mal.**

**-Ça dépend des filles. On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance.**

**-Mais certaines disent que c'est vraiment horrible. Je ne veux pas souffrir à ce point.**

Edward la prit dans les bras.

**-Tu as déjà été plus courageuse que ça. Tu avais peur de te faire épiler le maillot, tu savais que ça allait faire mal et tu y es allée. Et tu y vas même régulièrement maintenant.**

Bella souffla derechef.

**-Alors pourquoi je n'ose pas passer le cap ? J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant de cinq ans qui va chez le dentiste, qui flippe pour rien et qu'on a besoin de rassurer constamment. Toi, tu as l'air tellement serein ! Comme si c'était la routine.**

Edward rit tandis que Bella se renfrognait.

**-J'ai l'air détendu mais je suis tout aussi flippé que toi, je t'assure. J'ai beau avoir bientôt vingt-et-un ans, je me lance dans la même expérience que toi, dans le même inconnu. J'en ai parlé avec mon frère mais il y a une différence entre la théorie et la pratique. Moi aussi j'ai peur de ne pas assurer, d'autant plus que je suis le garçon… J'ai l'impression que le déroulement de toute notre première fois ne dépend que de ma performance. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, au contraire je veux que ce soit bon dès la première fois et que tu éprouves du plaisir. Mais je sais que les choses seront sûrement tout autre… Ou du moins, durant une toute petite partie, au début.**

Bella souffla. Elle était rassurée par ce qu'Edward venait de lui dire. Lui aussi avait peur, peut-être pas autant qu'elle, mais au moins elle n'était pas la seule à s'en faire. Il embrassa la petite ride qui s'était formée entre ses sourcils froncés. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

Bella se détendait au fur et à mesure. Il n'y avait que les bras d'Edward qui pouvait lui procurer cet effet-là. Elle soupira de bonheur en fermant les yeux. Seule l'odeur caractéristique de son fiancé occupait son esprit. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et oublia ses peurs. Elle se concentra sur la chaleur de sa peau. Son contact lui faisait tellement de bien ! Il apaisait son corps et illuminait son esprit.

Ses grandes paumes viriles la caressaient par-dessous son tee-shirt et elle reprit conscience de leur position. Elle aurait pu être très intime et propice à certaines activités.

Le cœur de Bella commença à cogner plus fort contre sa poitrine et la température monta soudainement d'un cran. Elle leva son visage jusque devant celui d'Edward. Il la regarda avec amour et elle ne put que fondre pour lui. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes qui s'adonnèrent à un baiser langoureux.

Ce fut Edward qui y mit fin. Il soupira de plaisir contre elle et à contrecœur, lui rappela qu'ils étaient attendus ailleurs. Bella grogna de frustration.

**-Pas de douche câline alors,** demanda Bella avec une certaine déception.

**-Je crains qu'effectivement, on ne doive la repousser à ce soir.**

Bella souffla. Elle se releva et partit prendre sa douche. Quant à Edward, il partit ranger le plateau dans la cuisine et fit la vaisselle. Bella le prévint que la place était libre. Elle se prépara tout en le regardant nu et dégoulinant d'eau. Elle observait la façon dont le liquide cascadait les reliefs de son corps.

La salle de bains était emplie par la buée ce qui rendait l'air lourd et difficile à respirer. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Bella était complètement submergée par son désir. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'elle se disait qu'elle était prête à le faire. Jamais quand il était loin d'elle ou hors de son champ de vision. Bella l'admirait toujours et me mercure menaçait d'exploser le thermomètre…

Elle se força à détourner le regard de son apollon. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour créer un petit courant d'air. Elle revint près du miroir pour appliquer son maquillage.

**-Edward,** l'appela-t-elle en le regardant dans le miroir.

Elle ne voyait plus que sa silhouette floutée par la buée déposée sur les parois vitrées de la cabine de douche mais c'était largement suffisant pour l'exciter davantage. Elle percevait ses mouvements, en particulier celui de ses mains glissant sur son corps, se frictionnant pour obtenir de la mousse. Elle secoua la tête pour clarifier ses idées.

**-Oui ma chérie ?**

**-J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux le faire. Si jamais on venait à se rapprocher intimement, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes ou te contrôles comme d'habitude.**

L'eau cessa de couler. La porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit, libérant un nuage de vapeur. Le bras d'Edward saisit une serviette à proximité, puis le reste de son corps apparut. Il la dévisagea avec solennité.

**-Tu es sûre ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**-Lorsque le moment sera venu, je n'aurais plus de doute. J'ai peur seulement quand tu n'es pas là près de moi, lorsque je suis seule pour réfléchir et douter.**

Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa dans le cou en prenant soin de ne pas mouillé sa petite robe d'été.

**-Tu sais que je t'aime ? Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas te décevoir,** murmura-t-il tout contre sa peau.

**-Et je sais que je ne serais pas déçue parce que je t'aime,** lui répondit-elle avec tout l'amour du monde.

Ils se sourirent et finirent de se préparer pour se rendre à un déjeuner familial et préparer leur union.

* * *

Edward embrassa sa mère et son père. Il salua également la mère de Bella et tendit la main à son futur beau-père, Charlie. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et sa poignée de main fut plus forte que nécessaire. Bella s'en rendit compte et tâcha de calmer son paternel en l'enlaçant. Immédiatement, son changement d'humeur fut perceptible.

Bella dit au revoir au reste de la famille avant de prendre Edward par la main. Il la conduisit jusqu'à leur voiture où ils purent enfin s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas eu ce loisir depuis ce matin. Ils avaient d'abord discuté des derniers détails de la cérémonie, de la salle de réception et surtout de la décoration et de toutes ces choses qui ennuyait Edward. Ensuite, ils avaient mangé tous ensemble. Puis leur mère et sa sœur avaient capturé sa bien-aimée pour des essais coiffure, maquillage et de robes à Seattle tandis qu'il était coincé à un entraînement de baseball avec les hommes. Autant dire qu'il avait bien flippé de voir son futur beau-père, batte à la main et regard noir braqué sur lui. Heureusement pour Bella et lui, il était revenu en un seul morceau.

Edward n'insista pas trop sur leur baiser, il sentait le poids du regard de Charlie dans son dos. Et il avait gardé sa batte de baseball… D'après ce qu'il en avait vu à l'entraînement, il savait parfaitement bien s'en servir et savait viser juste et fort. Edward se sépara des lèvres douces et sucrées de Bella, trop rapidement à son goût. Elle grogna de frustration.

**-Je te propose de faire ça à la maison, il y aura moins de regards indiscrets.**

Bella regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son fiancé. Elle y aperçut son père en train de les regarder par une des fenêtres du salon. De l'autre côté, Emmett, le frère d'Edward mimait des gestes obscènes depuis la fenêtre de l'entrée. Sa femme Rosalie lui administra une petite claque avant de l'emmener à l'étage. Quant à Alice, sa future belle-sœur, elle sautillait sur place. Bella sourit et reporta son attention sur son amant.

**-Tu as raison, allons-y.**

Edward, comme un parfait gentleman lui tint galamment la portière. Elle s'installa dans la voiture et attendit qu'il la rejoigne côté conducteur. Son père les avait observés et elle pouvait le voir bouillir de l'intérieur avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Sa mère vint le calmer et l'emmena ailleurs.

Edward entra dans l'habitacle de la voiture et lui sourit. Il souffla de soulagement.

**-J'espère qu'il finira par s'y habituer,** dit-il.

Elle savait très bien de qui il voulait parler. Et elle espérait la même chose. Pour son père, elle précipitait les choses, ce qu'elle trouvait très gonflé de la part d'un homme qui avait appris qu'il allait avoir un premier enfant sept mois après le début d'une relation avec une femme. Bella, elle, avait respecté quelques étapes. À son entrée au lycée, elle avait rencontré Edward qui était en dernière année. Elle venait d'avoir tout juste ses seize ans alors qu'il en avait dix-huit. En fin d'année scolaire, elle avait déjà emménagé avec lui dans un appartement vers Seattle. Cela avait été possible uniquement grâce à sa mère qui avait convaincu son père par elle ne sait quel moyen. Un an et demi après, Edward l'avait demandé en mariage. Ce dernier était prévu pour le mois suivant, les faire-part étaient déjà partis depuis un mois.

Elle revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'Edward lui fit un baisemain. Ils s'avouèrent leur amour avant de repartir vers leur domicile. Edward profita du trajet pour commencer les préliminaires. Lorsqu'il changea de vitesse, il posa ensuite sa main sur le genou nu de Bella. Il la fit remonter lentement jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il caressa. Bella se retint de gémir. Elle sentait son bas-ventre se réchauffer et s'humidifier au contact de la peau d'Edward contre la sienne. Sa main migra vers son entrecuisse et força Bella à écarter les jambes. Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Il avait l'air parfaitement concentré sur la route comme si ce qu'il lui affligeait était un geste tout à fait naturel.

Bella se cala au fond de son siège. Elle soupira de plaisir lorsque les doigts de son fiancé vinrent caresser un point sensible par-dessus sa culotte. Edward sentit l'humidité naissante de Bella par-dessus le mince tissu. D'après les reliefs de celui-ci, il en déduisit qu'il devait être fait de dentelle. Il caressa un peu plus bas. La cyprine imprégna le sous-vêtement et excita davantage sa compagne. Les petits cris étouffés qu'elle produisait le rendaient fou de désir. Bella cherchait plus de contact contre Edward, ce qu'il comprit aisément. Il repoussa légèrement la culotte de Bella et inséra deux doigts en elle. Le long soupir qu'elle poussa le déstabilisa. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le siège d'à côté. Sa fiancée avait fermé les yeux et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Il détourna son regard et fixa la route avant d'avoir un accident. C'était la première fois qu'il osait faire ce genre de chose et bien qu'il puisse se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois en temps normal, il avait extrêmement de mal à le faire cette fois-ci. Il inspira profondément pour se concentrer et une fois certain de se contrôler, il initia quelques mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Bella.

Il l'entendait respirer bruyamment mais de manière très sensuelle. Il allait bientôt perdre le contrôle, il le sentait. Elle était tellement désirable en ce moment-même... Il n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il voulait apprécier la saveur de sa peau sur sa bouche, sa langue. Apprendre une nouvelle fois les courbes de son corps grâce à ses mains. Il voulait la voir prendre du plaisir sans avoir à se soucier de leur vie en même temps. Heureusement, ils arriveraient dans quelques rues…

Il continua à la caresser intimement jusque devant leur pavillon résidentiel. Il éteignit le moteur et se détacha. Ainsi, il avait tout le loisir de faire du bien à sa dulcinée. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce qu'il se passait dehors et avait une plus grande liberté de mouvement, même si ce n'était pas pratique dans une voiture. Il retira ses doigts qu'il lécha avec envie.

**-Recule ton siège Bella,** lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Il enjamba le levier de vitesse et vint se mettre accroupi devant elle. Il fit glisser sa culotte de dentelle à ses pieds et la fourra dans la poche de son jean. Il fit ensuite avancer Bella jusqu'à ce que son intimité soit au bout du siège. Il remonta le bas de sa robe pour y avoir accès.

**-Edward,** gémit-elle alors qu'il lui donnait un premier coup de langue. **On ne devrait pas faire ça…**

Sa voix partit dans les aigus lorsqu'Edward lécha une nouvelle fois. Il recommença quelques petits coups et souffla doucement sur son intimité.

**-Tu as dit quelque chose,** demanda-t-il avec un ton joueur et taquin.

**-Continue,** dit-elle dans un souffle. **Ne t'arrête surtout pas.**

Elle le sentit sourire contre son centre. Il mordilla son paquet de nerf avec douceur, ce qui suffit à la faire crier de plaisir. Elle se sentait si sensible entre les mains d'Edward... Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir tranquille mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Edward les tint du mieux qu'il put tout en lui allant et venant en elle avec ses doigts.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle haletait comme si elle venait de courir le marathon. La boule dans son ventre gonflait au fil des minutes et menaçait d'exploser avec imminence. Edward le sentait et jouait de la situation. À chaque fois qu'il sentait son orgasme arriver, il arrêtait tous ses mouvements pour retarder sa délivrance.

**-Edward,** le supplia-t-elle. **Edward… S'il-te-plaît…**

**-Pas tout de suite ma chérie, ça n'en sera que meilleur plus tard.**

Elle gémit de frustration et de plaisir en même temps. Elle voulait tant qu'il finisse de l'achever, là, maintenant. Elle agrippa l'appui de tête de son siège tandis que son corps se cambrait. La boule faillit éclater mais encore une fois, Edward s'interrompit.

**-Je t'en supplie Edward…**

Pour toute réponse, il retira ses doigts de son intimité et lécha sa fente d'un grand coup de langue, tel un chat qui ferait sa toilette. Bella cria et remua violemment. La voiture suivit ses mouvements. Il rabaissa le bas de sa robe. Bella se força à soulever ses paupières lourdes. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la portière, l'air frais de la soirée de juin s'immisça sous sa robe. Bella n'eut jamais autant conscience de son humidité qu'en cet instant. Elle frissonna. Elle ne savait plus très bien si c'était de froid ou de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait connu ce genre de sensation puisque toutes les fois où Edward l'avait excitée à ce point, c'était dans un lieu fermé où elle portait encore sa culotte.

Bella tenta de se mettre debout et chancela légèrement. Edward la retint, la collant contre son corps, un bras passé dans le creux de ses reins. Elle sentit son membre dur à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Elle gémit en le sentant déjà prêt. Ses jambes la portaient de plus en plus difficilement. Elles lui semblaient faites de coton.

Edward la poussa contre la voiture et referma la portière avant de la verrouiller. Il n'y avait personne et il faisait assez nuit pour qu'il puisse se permettre des gestes audacieux en pleine rue ou dans une voiture. Il vérifia néanmoins autour de lui avant de la soulever par les fesses. Bella l'enlaça de ses jambes. La position était parfaite et leur sexe était l'un contre l'autre, ne demandant qu'à être joints.

Bella arqua le dos pour plus de contact. Elle frotta son intimité en feu et hypersensible contre le vêtement d'Edward. Celui grogna et poussa contre la source de chaleur et d'humidité. Il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. D'habitude, il se retenait toujours mais maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne plus se retenir… Il allait être très difficile de mettre en veilleuse ses pulsions.

Il serra sa fiancée contre lui et l'emporta jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Il la bloqua contre cette dernière. Bella lui embrassait le cou et cherchait toujours plus de contact intime si bien que son humidité en avait imprégné l'entrejambe de son pantalon.

**-Edward,** se plaignit-elle. **J'ai besoin de toi là… Vraiment besoin…**

Il déverrouilla la porte et les entraîna tous les deux à l'intérieur. Il la referma d'un coup de pied puis il monta les escaliers jusque dans leur salle de bains. Il fit assoir Bella sur le large plan de travail. Elle geignit. La froideur du marbre la fit frissonner. En comparaison, son corps semblait être en fusion.

Edward se sépara d'elle. Les frictions de Bella contre lui avaient taché son pantalon d'une substance transparente, un peu blanchâtre par endroit. Il grogna et défit sa ceinture. Bella ne le laissa pas faire et elle le ramena contre elle.

Elle descendit du plan de travail et poussa légèrement son amant contre celui-ci. Il s'accrocha au bord tandis que sa chère et tendre déboutonnait lentement, trop lentement sa chemise. Elle embrassait chaque parcelle de peau dénudée, la léchait de temps en temps. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de ses pectoraux et mordilla tour à tour ses mamelons.

Edward caressa doucement les cheveux de Bella. Celle-ci se mit à genoux devant son homme et sortit sa chemise de son pantalon taché. Elle termina de défaire les boutons puis se releva en laissant traîner ses mains sur le corps sculpté et viril de son fiancé. Il se laissait faire, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui affliger ensuite. Une torture exquise…

Les douces mains de Bella passèrent sur ses épaules et firent glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras qui s'échoua sur le sol. Bella s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon, qu'elle fit disparaître très rapidement tout en le préservant. Dans l'état où Edward se trouvait, il n'aurait pas pu sauver les vêtements de Bella. Ils auraient été de regrettables dommages collatéraux dans cette guerre fougueuse et passionnelle. Ça avait peut-être l'air langoureux et doux vu de l'extérieur mais intérieurement, tous ses sentiments et toutes ses sensations le consumaient avec violence. Tout ce désir ravivait les pulsions les plus primaires en lui.

Heureusement, une part de son esprit fonctionnait encore. Elle était minime certes, mais toujours présente et fonctionnelle. Quoique… la surchauffe peut entraîner de graves lésions… Déjà, Edward n'arrivait plus à former de phrases complètes. Tout n'était que sons rauques et grognements.

Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il se retrouva nu devant une Bella agenouillée. Un coup de langue sur son gland l'avait ramené sur terre. Mais ce n'était que provisoire. Connaissant Bella, il serait bientôt déjà loin de tout, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Bella se délecta tout autant du goût de son amant que de la réaction de celui-ci. Il avait l'air totalement ailleurs, ses yeux possédés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Ils étaient comme habités par une lueur très animale. Cela l'encouragea. Elle lécha ses testicules tandis que sa main s'afférait à faire des va-et-vient sur son membre turgescent. Edward chercha plus de contact dans un mouvement de bassin.

Elle joua ensuite avec sa dureté qu'elle taquina avec sa langue et parfois délicatement avec ses dents. Elle ne le prenait pas encore complètement en bouche, elle aimait le rendre fou jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement le contrôle de son désir, puis de sa délivrance.

Elle le vit serrer un poing avant de le porter à sa bouche pour canaliser ses émotions. Elle sut qu'elle avait assez attendu et passa aux choses sérieuses. Elle prit enfin le membre fièrement dressé d'Edward en bouche. Pour lui, ce fut le début du paradis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, mais il lui semblait que c'était de plus en plus meilleur. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'améliorait à chaque fois, mais peut-être aussi parce qu'elle y prenait davantage de plaisir à le faire qu'auparavant. Il le voyait sur les traits de son visage et dans son assurance grandissante.

Il arrêta de mordre son poing. Il n'avait plus à résister contre l'envie de fourrer brutalement son pénis dans la bouche de sa fiancée dans le but de se soulager. Il préférait la laisser se débrouiller à son rythme et ne pas la brusquer, encore une fois. Il aurait trop peur de lui affliger un choc psychologique ou quelque chose du genre qui la bloque complètement par la suite. Et puis même, ce n'était pas une façon de traiter une femme.

Sa main caressa les cheveux de sa dulcinée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et même si sa bouche était très occupée, au plus grand plaisir d'Edward, il vit son sourire atteindre ses yeux. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard tandis qu'elle lui faisait une délicieuse fellation et le masturbait. Ses mains palpaient tantôt ses bourses, tantôt un petit plus derrière…

Il respirait de plus en plus rapidement tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance. Il sentait tous ses muscles se tendre au maximum. Il était très proche… Il soupira le prénom de sa belle sous l'effet du plaisir croissant.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'il lui indique à quel moment il allait jouir. Elle reconnaissait certains signes quand ils arrivaient. Son membre était dur au possible et tressaillait de temps à autre, à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. De plus, Edward serrait les mains autour du bord du plan de travail au point d'en avoir les jointures blanchies. Son regard se faisait hagard.

Elle accéléra le rythme et cela suffit pour qu'Edward jouisse dans sa bouche. Elle n'était pas spécialement fan du goût que cela avait, contrairement au liquide pré-séminal. Ce n'était ni plaisant, ni désagréable. Juste particulier et cela dépendait également des jours. Elle avala sans rien dire et continua ses caresses à la main sur son membre jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de son orgasme. Déjà, elle le sentait redevenir vigoureux. Il la fit se relever et l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour. Il sentit sur sa langue son goût. Sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté.

Oui, il y avait une petite partie machiste en lui qui aimait le fait de la marquer, se dire qu'elle lui appartenait. Et en même temps, il détestait ce sentiment de possession parce qu'il ne pouvait le contrôler.

Sa bouche traça une ligne de baisers jusque dans le cou de sa belle. Ses lèvres se placèrent au niveau de sa carotide. Edward sentit le cœur de Bella battre à la chamade et marqua sa peau d'un suçon. La jeune femme gémit et colla davantage son cou contre le visage de son fiancé. Il grogna. Elle aimait se faire marquer autant qu'il aimait la marquer.

Sans lâcher sa peau qu'il mordillait à présent, il la souleva par les fesses. Encore une fois, elle l'aida en passant ses jambes autour de lui. Il la porta ainsi jusque dans la grande cabine de douche, la plaquant avec précaution contre les parois carrelées.

Bella gémit à ce contact frais malgré sa robe comme barrière et arqua son dos. Edward s'attaqua à son vêtement qu'il balança en dehors de la cabine. Son soutien-gorge avait subi le même sort avant même qu'elle ne l'ait réalisé. Bella se retrouva totalement nue et vulnérable devant son fiancé qui la dévorait du regard.

Il l'observait et la détaillait dans les moindres détails comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. En fait, l'émerveillement était toujours présent même après toutes les fois où il l'avait vue dans sa tenue d'Eve. Il aimait admirer sa peau blanche, lisse et douce, sa poitrine gonflée par le désir, la façon dont ses tétons pointaient, son ventre plat qui ne demandait qu'à être le refuge d'un petit bout de chou… Et puis plus bas, un fin duvet d'un brun soutenu et soyeux présageait monts et merveilles…

Il fit couler de l'eau chaude contre le mur pour que Bella puisse s'y reposer sans problème. Edward attisa son désir en caressant du bout des doigts sa poitrine sans jamais effleurer les points sensibles en manque d'affection. Bella bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit à sa délivrance tout à l'heure et voilà qu'il jouait de nouveau avec elle. Elle le supplia du regard mais le sien exprimait tacitement son envie qu'elle le demande à voix haute.

**-Edward… Touche-moi là où j'en ai besoin. Mon amour, s'il-te-plaît…**

Elle aurait pu se trouver pathétique si elle n'avait pas senti que ça plaisait à Edward. Et puis il avait immédiatement répondu à son appel, ce qui l'empêcha de réfléchir de trop. Il prit son sein à pleine main tandis que sa bouche s'occupait du sort de l'autre. Les doigts jouaient avec un de ses tétons, sa langue en faisait de même avec l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

Le brasier dans son bas-ventre se raviva comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Partout où Edward passait, il laissait derrière lui une empreinte sur son corps telle une brûlure. Mais ce n'était en rien douloureux. Au contraire, les sensations éprouvées par Bella avaient tout de ce qu'il y a de plus agréable au monde. Elle sentait ces fourmillements ramper sur sa peau, la faisant trembler de plaisir ou bien ces papillons prendre leur envol depuis son ventre.

Elle lâcha un gémissement qui plut énormément à son fiancé. Il se frotta contre elle pour lui montrer à quel point il était prêt. La panique n'effleura même pas l'esprit de la jeune femme. Toutes pensées rationnelles avaient déguerpi face à la volupté apportée par son amant.

Celui-ci changea de plan la concernant. Edward reposa Bella et s'accroupit devant elle de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui précédemment. Il embrassa son nombril et fit tournoyer sa langue autour avant de déposer un baiser beaucoup plus bas, sur ses lèvres les plus douces et intimes. Il lui fit écarter les jambes et passa les genoux de Bella sur ses épaules.

Il la pénétra rapidement de deux doigts sans aucune difficulté. Bella était tellement humide que cela glissa naturellement. Sa langue quant à elle, porta une attention toute particulière à son clitoris gonflé. Il fit de lents va-et-vient dans un premier temps. Lorsque Bella commença à trop s'agiter, il se mit à chercher le point sensible à l'intérieur de Bella. Lorsqu'elle poussa un long soupir, il sut qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois. Bella se retint alors de crier. Son corps chercha plus de contact contre les doigts et le visage d'Edward.

Il la sentait de plus en plus humide et ça n'était en rien dû à la douche. Il lécha le nectar de sa douce qui avait été sécrété jusque-là. Il adorait son goût et se délectait d'avance du moment où elle jouirait contre lui. À en juger par les cris et l'étau qui se resserrait autour de ses doigts, cela arriverait d'ici peu…

Et Bella était bel et bien au bord de l'orgasme. Elle haletait d'une manière affolante, quelques gémissements arrivaient néanmoins à voir le jour ainsi que de longs soupirs d'extase. Son corps brûlait littéralement, la passion et le plaisir l'embrasaient entièrement. Elle s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put pour éviter de trop bouger. Même si c'était difficile, elle luttait contre toutes les sensations. En faisant cela, elle savait qu'elles arrivaient plus violemment encore et par vagues lorsque l'orgasme arriverait. Cela la terrasserait complètement. Elle voyait déjà les étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. La boule au creux de son bas-ventre menaçait d'exploser. Elle la sentait grandir à la manière d'un ballon de baudruche et Edward ne cessait de souffler dans celui-ci. Ses parois s'étendaient au maximum pour emmagasiner le plus d'air possible au point qu'elles en devenaient extrêmement fines.

Edward de son autre main libre vint taquiner son petit trou. Entre ça, ses caresses buccales sur son paquet de nerfs et ses doigts qui stimulaient son point G, tout ceci fut le souffle de trop pour le ballon. Le plaisir explosa dans son bas-ventre et se répandit dans l'intégralité de son corps depuis ses orteils jusqu'à ses cheveux.

Elle sentait vaguement la langue d'Edward récolter le produit de sa jouissance car en ce moment-même, elle planait dans un monde unique dont les portes ne s'étaient ouvertes que pour elle. Des couleurs, des étoiles et des choses indéfinissables défilaient derrière ses yeux. Son esprit vagabondait dans cet univers décrit par Baudelaire où tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe calme et volupté. Son corps se liquéfiait ou se muait en une enveloppe fourrée de coton. Il était anesthésié de toutes douleurs et tensions. Bella se sentait merveilleusement bien, parfaitement détendue… Presque trop d'ailleurs.

Edward retint le corps de sa bien-aimée. Ses jambes ne tremblaient plus par l'orgasme mais ne semblaient pas non plus avoir repris leur tonus musculaire. Il était certain que s'il se dégageait, elle ne supporterait pas le poids de son corps. Avec délicatesse, il se retira et se releva péniblement. Il détacha les mains de Bella, crispées autour de la barre de douche. Il la tint contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

Edward commença à paniquer, jamais un orgasme n'avait provoqué chez elle une réaction aussi violente. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures entières qu'elle l'avait eu et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Sa respiration était presque redevenue calme mais elle était toujours ailleurs, sur son petit nuage.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Ce fut comme une corde qui la tira de sa rêverie. Elle gémit et passa ses bras autour du corps d'Edward. Il sentit son corps se faire moins lourd à porter.

**-Merci,** lui souffla-t-elle.

**-Tout le plaisir était pour moi mademoiselle Swan,** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le souffle caressa la peau de la jeune femme, elle frémit de plaisir.

**-Ça, ça m'étonnerait !**

Edward rit de sa remarque. Elle n'avait pas tort…

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion alors que l'eau cascadait sur leur corps. La vapeur les encerclait et formait une atmosphère étrange, comme si la situation relevait du rêve. Et l'éclairage de la pièce renforçait cette impression. La nuit était déjà bien entamée, la lumière blanche de la lune donnait des couleurs argentées à la pièce tandis que le faible éclairage artificiel présent en offrait des dorées.

Ils se regardèrent avec intensité et tension. Un accord tacite passa entre les deux. Edward arrêta l'eau et porta une nouvelle fois Bella. Il la prit comme une jeune mariée et la mena jusqu'à leur chambre juste à côté.

Avec habilité, il parvint à repousser leur couette jusqu'au bout du lit avant de déposer le corps humide de Bella au centre. Il l'embrassa rapidement.

**-Je reviens dans quelques instants. Je t'aime mon amour, n'en doute pas. Je ferais mon maximum pour que tout se passe bien.**

Elle l'attira contre lui, une main passée derrière sa nuque. Elle lui donna un baiser d'une passion inégalée. Lorsqu'il prit fin, Edward n'avait plus envie de la quitter et il sentait bien que Bella n'en avait pas envie non plus. Pourtant il se força à retourner dans la salle de bains. Il y prit deux serviettes ainsi que le lubrifiant acheté la semaine dernière. Il inspira quelques petites bouffées d'air par la fenêtre.

Son cœur battait à la chamade et menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait avec force. Edward prenait le temps de se calmer avant de revenir. Oui, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer au point que sa verge n'était plus si rigide que ça. Mais avoir une panne alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour pour la première fois, lui ferait perdre une sacrée confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Et puis vive l'estime que Bella aurait pour lui après ça !

Depuis toujours, il croyait en avoir envie. Depuis toujours, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas à pénétrer Bella parce qu'elle n'était pas prête. Il s'était trouvé une excuse pour retarder l'échéance. Mais au fond, il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question de savoir si lui, il était prêt pour ça… Ses choix avaient toujours été dictés par ceux de Bella qui bloquait tout approfondissement possible.

Il secoua la tête. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Bella avait su surpasser sa peur, elle comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir. Il prit une dernière inspiration, ferma la fenêtre, éteignit les lumières et rejoignit sa belle.

Elle s'était installée confortablement sur le lit et avait allumé les lampes de chevet. Son corps ainsi exposé redonna courage à Edward. Encore une fois, il s'insulta d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas prêt pour elle ?

Il vint s'installer à côté de Bella et lui tendit une serviette.

**-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais t'essuyer un peu les cheveux pour éviter de mouiller les oreillers,** dit-il doucement et gêné.

N'était-il pas censé attaquer directement la chose après les préliminaires pour ne pas casser le rythme et l'ambiance ? Bella le rassura dans un chaste baiser de remerciement. Le temps qu'elle s'essore les cheveux, il alluma quelques bougies et éteignit les lampes de chevet. L'ambiance fut immédiatement plus romantique. La pièce était baignée d'une lumière chaleureuse, douce et intime. Des ombres dansaient un peu partout : sur les murs, sur les meubles, sur leur peau nue, créant ainsi un spectacle pittoresque.

Edward retourna s'allonger sur le lit. Avec ses cheveux mouillés en bataille, Bella avait un air sauvage et dégageait un sex-appeal incroyable. Cela contrastait avec la douceur de son visage et la timidité de son regard ou de ses sourires.

Par peur de se dégonfler ou de paniquer, Bella l'attira contre elle. Edward se laissa faire. Ses mains se posèrent sur les courbes de sa compagne. Il la caressa timidement au départ, comme s'il manquait d'assurance. Il se revoyait alors quelques années plus tôt où il savait qu'il allait lui procurait du plaisir sexuel pour la première fois. Ses gestes avaient été maladroits mais Bella avait apprécié malgré tout.

Ils chassèrent leur angoisse et leurs craintes ensemble dans un baiser. Edward en profita pour s'installer entre les cuisses de Bella qu'elle écarta au maximum. Elle sentit son pénis contre sa féminité. Elle se crispa un instant. Edward le remarqua et interrompit leur baiser pour la réconforter.

**-Je t'aime Bella. Détends-toi et tout se passera bien,** murmura-t-il calmement.

Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans la même position sans que ça ne la bloque. Elle n'avait jamais paniqué parce que toutes les fois précédentes, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Cette nuit en revanche, il allait la faire sienne.

Bella tenta de détendre ses muscles, en vain.

**-Ferme les yeux si ça t'aide,** lui dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle voulait continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui tripota les seins avec respect tandis qu'il la réconfortait encore et encore. Rapidement, elle se relaxa. Le désir dominait tout autre sentiment si bien qu'elle remuait du bassin pour créer une friction entre leur sexe. Edward grogna et faillit la pénétrer d'un coup sec sous l'impulsion.

**-Tu es prête,** lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois. **Tu es certaine de vouloir le faire ?**

Bella hocha la tête et saisit le tube de lubrifiant qu'Edward avait rapporté. Elle le lui tendit pour approuver sa réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration ainsi que ce qu'elle lui présentait. Il lubrifia généreusement son pénis ainsi que l'entrée de Bella. Il n'hésita pas non plus à la préparer en y introduisant deux doigts et en faisant des petits cercles autour de son centre nerveux. Plus elle serait détendue, mieux ça se passerait avait dit son frère.

Avant de se rallonger au-dessus de Bella, celle-ci prit la serviette qu'il avait ramenée en plus et la mit sous ses fesses. Edward ne dit rien, ils avaient déjà parlé ensemble de ce détail. Elle ne voulait pas tacher les draps du lit, elle aurait eu honte. Il avait beau tenter de la raisonner en lui disant que c'était naturel et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, elle restait bloquée sur cette idée de tacher les draps ou le matelas.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient derechef, Edward se présenta à son entrée et ne laissa pas le temps à Bella de se préparer à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il la pénétra pour la première fois avec douceur et lenteur. Bella ressentit l'intrusion comme un dérangement assez conséquent à la limite de la douleur. Elle se sentait écartée au possible. Rien à voir avec les deux doigts habituel… Edward s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde sans problème et guettait avec attention le moindre petit signe de souffrance chez son amour. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

**-Comment te sens-tu,** demanda Edward.

**-Pour le moment, c'est supportable, **lui répondit-elle avec ce ton réconfortant. **Je m'attendais à pire, **dit-elle en souriant.** Et toi, comment c'est à l'intérieur ?**

Edward rit de sa remarque. Bella en revanche, rit beaucoup moins lorsque ses mouvements la firent souffrir comme jamais. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. C'était vraiment intense, comme si elle se déchirait de l'intérieur, ce qui était sûrement le cas…

Edward arrêta tout mouvement et toute sensation d'euphorie déserta son corps. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir sa Bella de la sorte. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et allèrent mourir dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il voulut se retirer, cela arracha à Bella un nouveau petit cri et de nouvelles perles salées. Dieu qu'il se détestait en cet instant ! Pourtant, il continua son chemin. Il lui ferait mal une fois pour toute mais elle se sentirait mieux après, sans lui à l'intérieur de son vagin.

Il laissa le temps à Bella de se calmer. Elle avait eu extrêmement mal au début. C'était une douleur d'abord très vive et violente qui avait été remplacé par quelque chose de continu. Désormais, après quelques minutes, la douleur se tarissait.

Edward resta patient durant ces quelques minutes et il fut récompensé par Bella qui l'autorisa à la pénétrer de nouveau. Il lui murmura qu'il était désolé. Elle s'empressa de le calmer, elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise d'une chose naturelle et qui ne dépendait que de son corps à elle. Il y alla encore une fois avec une infinie douceur sauf que ça n'empêcha pas la douleur de refaire surface. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, se mordilla la lèvre dans le but de s'empêcher de crier et enlaça son homme afin de se réconforter.

Il ne cessait de lui parler avec tendresse et amour. Il attendit un peu que Bella s'habitue et entama ensuite ses va-et-vient passionnés. Edward s'en voulait d'avoir du plaisir alors que c'était tout le contraire pour Bella. Il se dit que la nature était vraiment mal faite parfois. Injuste surtout.

Il respira profondément pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le bien-être. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Les sensations voluptueuses et l'odeur de sa fiancée lui faisaient perdre de la tête et le maintenaient à la fois conscient qu'il n'était pas seul… C'était dur mais il voulait au moins que sa douleur se dissipe et qu'elle ait un tant soit peu de plaisir.

Et c'est effectivement ce qui se produit quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait pour Bella plus qu'une sensation inconfort et d'irritation. Edward sentit qu'elle s'était détendue et commença à taquiner son clitoris. Bella passa alors ses jambes autour de lui. La position amplifia les frottements au bon endroit comme au mauvais. Néanmoins, cela équilibrait la balance entre les deux.

Bella commença à gémir. C'était bon, voire un peu plus que ça, sans être exceptionnel. Elle avait très chaud et était en sueur malgré tout. Elle sentit qu'Edward avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Elle lui caressa le dos.

**-Vas-y mon amour. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi,** lui dit-elle.

Il grogna et fit encore quelques poussées en elle avant de finalement se laisser envahir par l'orgasme. Elle le regarda durant cet instant magique. Il était magnifique, viril et puissant au-dessus d'elle. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ces derniers étaient brillants et hagards, remplis d'amour et de dévotion à son attention. Elle accueillit sa semence avec fierté, elle n'était plus vierge et Edward l'avait fait sienne pour la première fois.

Il s'écroula sur elle sans pour autant lui faire peser tout son poids. Il sortit de son antre chaud et tellement accueillant avant de rouler sur le côté. Bella l'observa. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait du sport pendant des heures. Elle se demanda alors à quel point il avait fourni des efforts afin que ça dure assez longtemps pour qu'elle commence à ressentir des sensations agréables.

Elle vint l'embrasser avec ferveur. Dieu sait qu'elle l'aimait. Il était parfait pour elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et enleva la serviette sous elle. Une grosse tache rouge l'avait maculée au centre. Elle fut heureuse qu'Edward y ait pensé et la balança par terre.

Ils se câlinèrent dans la quiétude de la nuit. Edward éteignit les quelques bougies restées encore allumées.

**-Je t'aime,** dirent-ils en même temps en se regardant.

Puis, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Bella s'imaginait déjà une prochaine fois meilleure que celle-ci et elle prévoyait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de séances d'entraînement. Sur la fin, elle avait quand même réussi à avoir du plaisir. Si pour une première fois elle avait su ressentir ça et que l'orgasme vaginal était meilleur que celui exclusivement clitoridien, alors elle ne pouvait que vouloir recommencer. Après tout, le plus dur était derrière elle désormais…

Bella s'endormit à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres et fière de pouvoir se considérer comme faisant partie de la cours des vraies femmes… Elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa sexualité et elle comptait bien l'explorer jusqu'au bout durant de nombreuses années en compagnie de son futur mari. Et seul l'avenir lui dirait quelles autres nouvelles expériences elle vivrait d'ici là….

**THE END**

* * *

**Alors, verdict... qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, pas bien ? Long, pas assez ? Je veux tout savoir ! =D  
**

**Les OS des autres participants sont disponibles sur le forum (où il y en a tout un tas de formidables !) ainsi que les dates et les thèmes des prochains concours organisés. Le prochain est un spécial Jasper sur les relations interdites et on est pas obligé d'être inscrit pour y participer ou pour voter ! Je précise aussi que les OS sont postés de manière totalement anonyme jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats pour la grande égalité des chances lors des votes. Voili, voilou...  
**

**Bisous, bisous !  
**

**_Died Apple_  
**


End file.
